Thinking of Her
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: [Femslash February 2020] In the dark of her bedroom in Oto, Uchiha Sasuke indulges in the thoughts of her old teammate. FemSasuSaku Lemon.


Written for Femslash February 2020.

Prompts: avenger Sasuke, dark

Pairing: FemSasuSaku

Rating: M for lemony content.

**Please don't read if you're under 18 or don't wish to read adult fiction.**

.

.

**_For olliya. You're the best!_**

.

**.**

**Thinking of Her**

**.**

For two years, she'd been training under Orochimaru's tutelage. Locked underground and living in solitude, or constantly on the move, traveling in the shadows, but always away from the sun—she was literally hidden in the sound. However, she was improving her fighting capability in leaps and bounds and that was all that mattered. Soon, she'd be able to match Itachi in power.

Soon, she would have her revenge.

Sasuke didn't like to remember what her life had been like in the past, the things she'd abandoned. Any sacrifice she'd made was worth reaching her ultimate goal.

And then the past came back, knocking on her door. Two very annoying idiots with some inconsequential lackeys in tow infiltrated the Oto base. They forced the confrontation, making it impossible to avoid, so she acted. She had to end this pointless encounter swiftly.

Dealing with Naruto was easy. Getting anything into his thick skull was downright hopeless, so instead she used brute strength. Other arguments wouldn't have swayed him. At the very least, if she damaged him badly enough, it would take him some time to recover before he came after her again.

But Sasuke couldn't afford to focus only on Naruto. Sakura was also there, still dressed in bold red, still just as vivid as Sasuke remembered her. She tried not to react, not to look at her too much, but her eyes were drawn to Sakura like to a magnet. The kunoichi held back, clearly a support type. It was mentioned in the reports from Konoha that she apprenticed under Tsunade as a medic-nin. Sasuke had only read them to see if there were any news about Itachi. He could've made another move to get Kyuubi. Learning what became of her former teammates was only coincidental.

She hadn't seen any recent photos of them though, so she took this opportunity to observe their changes. Naruto was still just as orange and loud as before. Sakura kept her hair shoulder-length, but she changed her outfit style. Gone was the dress, now she donned a red zip up sleeveless shirt, showing off her toned arms. The combo of skin-tight shorts and a pink skirt over them looked quite becoming on her too as it clung to her rounded hips and backside. Sasuke's gaze flickered over Sakura's legs—they seemed to stretch on for miles in those high shinobi boots. All in all, Sasuke approved of her fashion sense and tucked in all these details into her mind, an easy task with the photographic memory granted by her Sharingan.

The encounter with Naruto and Sakura was cut short, but it lingered on Sasuke's mind long time after. Once she saw them, how much they improved and grew, it was hard not to think about them. Even when they weren't there, they still managed to annoy her. They distracted her from Itachi and that was unacceptable.

After that incident, she was reminded of them more often. She heard a boisterous laugh and immediately thought Naruto might be just around a corner; she caught a glimpse of pink hair in the corridors of the base, but when she ran, heart in throat, after that person, she found only Karin, whose red hair appeared pink in the dim, orange light of torches.

Sasuke had to stop this, shut down these thoughts. She submerged herself in more training, she reviewed that night in a genjutsu to keep her hatred fresh, hone it into a blade that would execute Itachi—anything to purge herself of weak sentimentality. She'd cut those bonds for a reason. They only stood in the way of her revenge.

But Sasuke was a sick girl by nature. She'd been cursed long before Orochimaru even came along, wanting things she shouldn't want, coveting what could never be hers. She knew these desires weren't normal, so she buried them, smothered under hatred and revenge.

However, alone in the dark of night, behind closed doors of an empty room in a distant Oto base, she allowed herself to indulge in her perversion. Sasuke closed her eyes and conjured the image of Sakura as she'd seen her the last time. Once again, she heard the soft utter of her name falling from Sakura's lush lips.

Sasuke thought of kissing those lips and traced her own mouth with a finger pad lightly. A shiver of excitement rippled over her body. She licked her lips and brushed down her chin and neck to the collarbones. She imagined Sakura was there with her, touching her so carefully. It was Sakura laying butterfly kisses down her body, Sakura who pulled down her breast band and palmed her modest chest curiously. Sasuke's nipples stiffened, exposed to the cool air in the room, and she sighed when Sakura's warm hands rolled and pinched them.

Soon, massaging her breasts wasn't enough for Sasuke as the pressure between her legs demanded attention. "Let me take care of you," Sakura said seductively and made a path over her stomach before easing one slim hand under the waistband. Sasuke made a soft sound when her lover brushed over the dark patch of hair and cupped her heated mound. She eagerly spread her legs wider, giving Sakura room to slip both hands in her underwear, while Sasuke worked down the zipper on her red shirt.

Sasuke unclasped the standard bra and bared Sakura's chest for her own viewing pleasure. The small, pert mounds bounced before her eyes and she touched and squeezed them with care. She took the pebbled pink nipples into her mouth and sucked them, making Sakura moan in her ear. It sounded like heavenly music.

Sasuke gasped in arousal when Sakura's one hand pulled her nether lips open to explore the dewy skin with the other one. The delicate touch quickly grew firmer when she brushed against Sasuke's sensitive nub. She steadily rubbed around it in circles, occasionally giving it a soft stroke that made Sasuke whimper. Wetness spilled out of her feminine opening and made her slick under the touch. The dull, empty ache inside had Sasuke buck up her hips, asking for more, and Sakura delivered.

Sasuke exhaled sharply when a finger slipped into her passage. She clenched tight around it before relaxing and accepting the intruding digit inside. It started to push in and out slowly but soon it fell into a rhythm as it rubbed over the sensitive inner walls. Sasuke rocked her hips in time with the moving finger, helping it slide deeper and reach her most pleasurable spots.

"Do you want me to make you come, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… ah… yesss…" Sasuke hissed her response.

Sakura kissed her again and plunged a second finger inside. Sasuke's body arched, the pressure in her core becoming unbelievable as Sakura skillfully rubbed her pulsing clit and pumped the sopping pussy. Finally, the taut coil sprang open and Sasuke let out a keening wail as she came hard all over Sakura's hand.

For a short moment she existed in a plane of perfect stillness where there was only pleasure, then she returned to the ground. Her chest was heaving with frantic pants of breath, erect nipples pointed straight up and sweaty moisture gathered in her cleavage. When the fog of orgasm lifted, Sasuke found herself alone in her room—_cell_—both hands buried between her legs and soaked with her own juices. The phantom Sakura was gone, her absence leaving behind a hollow ache like an old wound, and Sasuke was capable of feeling shame again. To use Sakura for something so vile, so depraved… This hellhole of a village was the only place where Sasuke deserved to be.

Slowly, she pulled her hands out of her soaked underwear, then giving into curiosity, she brought them to her lips to taste her wetness. It was salty and she thought that if this was what girls taste like, then Sakura was no different… The idea of checking it for herself, of touching, stroking, licking Sakura's pussy was just as deviant as the erotic fantasy before, but Sasuke couldn't help herself.

After she came again to the thoughts of tearing off Sakura's shorts and burying her tongue in her, Sasuke closed her eyes drowsily. After finally quenching that twisted desire that burned low in her gut, she was sure to have a good night's rest. She felt lazy and sated as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, back in Konoha, in the privacy of her own dark bedroom, Sakura was also thinking of her. Since they'd met again in the Oto base, Sasuke had been constantly on her mind. The rogue Uchiha had appeared to Sakura so grown up and hauntingly beautiful, as cold and pure as snow on the high mountain peaks and just as unapproachable. Sakura knew what had happened prior to her arrival from Sai's report from that mission and she couldn't help but wonder.

In her imagination, she was the one who found Sasuke first, laying in the dark room, red Sharingan eyes glowing with menace before she swiftly sat up and switched on a lamp on the nightstand. Her alabaster skin glowed softly in the intimate light.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a warning in her tone.

But Sakura approached the bed undeterred.

"I'm here for you. I missed you so, so much. Please, come back with me to Konoha," she asked, putting all her heart into this simple request.

Sasuke smirked coldly at her.

"Why should I? Convince me," she demanded and oh, did Sakura convince her.

In her bed, Sakura touched herself to the fantasy of kissing Sasuke on those smug, soft lips until they were both dizzy and short of breath, of falling down together in a tangle of limbs, of worshipping her body, honed like a blade and just as dangerous, of bringing her pleasure so great that Sasuke had no other choice than to agree to return home.

Sakura came with a ragged groan into a pillow. She slumped on her stomach, the quakes in her body slowly subsiding as she relaxed in repose. If only changing Sasuke's mind was that easy, she'd have done it in a heartbeat.

A tear slid down Sakura's porcelain cheek, glittering like silver in the moonlight. The kunoichi fell asleep, unaware just how closely her and Sasuke's feelings were connected in that moment.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know how you liked the story, every comment is precious. Honestly I'm not sure what people actually think about my FemSasuSaku, the hits on these stories seem as many as on my other SS fics, but barely anyone says anything, so it would be great to hear from you, my dear readers.

Until next time!


End file.
